The present disclosure generally pertains to devices, systems, and methods for treatment of the gastrointestinal tract, and more specifically pertains to origami robots and associated systems and methods for treatment of the gastrointestinal tract.
It is reported that more than 3500 people of all ages ingest button batteries in the United States every year. 42 deaths and 169 cases with severe esophageal or airway burns and subsequent complications have been reported. Most of the victims are children. Currently, when a button battery is swallowed, surgery is required to remove it and treat any associated wounds.
Moreover, traditional interventional medical technologies for the gastrointestinal (GI) tract typically involve invasive tethered devices, such as endoscopes, or passive swallowable capsules that offer medical professionals no control over the behavior of the capsule.
Thus, there is a need for improved devices and methods for treatment of the GI tract.